


Below the Waves

by Hajimeme_Hinatatas



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajimeme_Hinatatas/pseuds/Hajimeme_Hinatatas
Relationships: Haru & Sanada Yuki, Haru/Sanada Yuki
Kudos: 5





	Below the Waves

The sun beat down on Yuki's face as he listened to the waves crash against the side of the boat. The gentle swaying and the salty breeze was calming and made him smile at the thought of being able to cast out to sea. 

"Yuki!" A voice from behind him shouted as he was suddenly hugged forcefully from behind. Yuki stumbled a bit, almost falling over the edge of the boat. 

"Haru! Be careful, I could have fallen," Yuki told the alien with an ever so slight pout. 

"Sorry, sorry, but isn't this so exciting!"

Yuki looked away from the blonde boy and out onto the ocean once more. "It is," He replied with a gentle smile. 

Haru let go and hurried across the boat to get their fishing rods. Yuki leaned against the edge of the boat, looking down into the water below where their boat was stopped. He could see movement, getting excited by the thought of thousands of fish below them. 

"Yuki!" Yuki heard Natsuki's voice shout from somewhere. Wasn't this just he and Haru's boat? Why was Natsuki here?

Suddenly, he got that feeling again. That drowning feeling he had felt his whole life. He felt suffocated and scared, but he didn't feel his face begin to stiffen into what people had known as his "demon face." No, this feeling was different. He was drowning, he was actually drowning! 

He flailed his arms, trying to find the surface of the water. He reached up as high as he could. _Haru! Save me!_

He couldn't breathe and he felt his head become lighter as his lungs desperately clung to what little oxygen he had left. He tried to let out a cry for help as he continued to reach for the surface.

Just as the last bit of oxygen dripped from his lungs and he started to fill with water, he felt his rapidly cooling hand get touched then grabbed. Another hand gripped tightly to his as he was pulled to the surface of the water like a fish at the end of a line. 

He came to in a hospital bed. He felt so full yet so empty, void of all feeling but that which held the memory of what had happened the last moment he was conscious. His eyes remained shut, yet he wondered where he was. 

Yuki finally opened his eyes, only to be greeted with the short hair of the fishing prince himself. "Yuki! You're awake!" He said in a desperate voice. His deep voice rang in his head, repeating and spinning around, driving him insane. 

In his mind, Yuki felt like he was holding his ears, trying to keep the sound away, but his physical body wouldn't move to his will. He laid motionlessly on the hospital bed, which caused a concern look from Natsuki. 

"Yuki, can you hear me? Haru will be here soon, so hang on, alright?"

_Haru is comi_ _ng? To see me?_ He thought as he felt his heart fall back into those deep waters. His mind shortly followed, falling unconscious to the sound of a fan hum and his own gentle heart beat.

He wished to go back to the moment on that boat. He wished that distant memory would float back to him so he could relive it over and over again, but he soon forgot what it was. It was nothing more than a dream, after all. Something he wished would have happened. 

In his unconscious state his mind became to rewind. The events of the past few conscious hours he had played through his head like an old film. He remembered everything. 

He, Haru, and Natsuki were fishing for the last time on a boat they had rented. Natsuki was going to move away for a job he got halfway across Japan, so the three decided to fish for old times sake. It was the worst time he ever had fishing, Haru doing nothing but crying as he continued to cast and reel in his line. Yuki felt nothing. 

It wasn't that Yuki was glad Natsuki was moving, it was that he didn't want to accept it. He had hoped the three of them would stay in Enoshima together forever, fishing until they grew too old to cast the line out into the vast sea. Yuki had gotten into an argument with Natsuki, angry that he was leaving them. 

The fight turned physical when Yuki shoved Natsuki, who pushed him back in response. Yuki screamed and swore at him as tears began to escape from his eyes, then he pushed Natsuki again, a bit harder. Natsuki stumbled a bit, his glasses slipping slightly down his face. 

Haru tried to stop them, but he was a moment too late. Natsuki shoved Yuki full force, angrily shouting something about how he doesn't have a choice. Yuki tripped while stumbling backwards from the shove, and he fell overboard. His life vest wasn't secured properly, so it slipped off the moment he fell into the water. 

Who saved his life, he wasn't sure, but he knew that he regretted what happened. He let his temper get the best of him and he ruined their last fishing trip together. 

"Yuki!" Haru's voice broke through Yuki's memory replay and reeled him into consciousness. He opened his eyes for a second time, feeling the warmth of Haru's familiar hands resting on his face. He reached up a hand ever so slightly as it actually moved to his astonishment. 

He felt his seemingly frail hand touch Haru's, seeing the boys face light up as there was a kiss planted onto the hand nearest to him. Haru's warm lips shook the last bit of distance from conscious away, his eyes opening fully. 

He felt Haru's warm embrace, though he only used one arm as the other still rested on Yuki's cheek. "Ha...ru?" He spoke, though the burning sensation was less than desirable. He felt the alien tense up at the sound of his own name, holding Yuki tighter. 

"Yuki!" Haru shouted in the voice Yuki knew all too well. Haru didn't sound happy or excited, which Yuki had to admit didn't suit the cheerful boy well. Yuki felt himself begin to cry. He cried harder and harder as he put his arms around Haru. 


End file.
